youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Convos With My 2-Year-Old
Convos With My 2-Year-Old, or simply, Convos, is an ongoing Canadian YouTube web series from the channel of the same name. The series was created by Matthew Clarke and stars him and David Milchard, who portrays Coco, his two-year-old daughter. The appeal of the show is arguably David's portrayal of a little girl, and the series highlights the sort of relationship that parents can have with their toddlers. The series is sponsored by Geico, and produced by CocoMilk Productions (originally known as Warmland Films). Convos has had many series minis and spinoffs, such as the CONVOS CASE FILES, a fictional series. Additionally, the channel also airs other web series such as Sunnyhearts Community Centre, PARENTAL GLADIATORS and Preschool Inc. Synopsis Each episode is different from the last, but contains a true-to-life conversation that Clarke had with his real daughter, Coco Frances Harrison-Clarke and in later seasons (Convos), his son, Shepherd Harrison-Clarke. '''The caption, "Actual conversations with my 2 year old daughter... as re-enacted by me and another full grown man" appears at the beginning of each episode. Matthew Clarke is cast as himself, however, his children are portrayed by Clarke's friends, David Milchard as Coco and '''Michael P. Northey as Sheperd, who are dressed similarly to their roles in each episode, except with an added Stubble. Clarke's family, Coco, Shepherd, and his wife, Leila Harrison, have all made numerous cameos in the web series cast as themselves. The kids always make an appearance either at the start or end of the episode to establish David/Michael's role. Trivia *In an interview with The Huffington Post, Clarke expressed that his idea for the web series came after he had a conversation with his daughter and realized that if she were bigger (or an adult), the things that she stated would more than likely be unacceptable to say. **Clarke also stated, in an interview with the Daily Dot, that much of the humor is satirical: "Kids have this natural vulnerability about them, they’re these innocent, pristine creatures, in a selfish narcissistic way...David doesn’t have that. When you take away that innocence and you’re left with the narcissistic, selfish qualities, it highlights the absurdity of these interactions." *In season 2 and 3 of the series, the "2" in the original title captions was crossed out with crayon and replaced with a "3" because Coco had turned 3 years old. In season 4 and 5, the "3" changed to a "4" (due to spilt milk) because she turned 4 years old. **But in season 6, Shepherd made his first appearance at two years old when Coco was five. In episodes featuring Coco, the "4" was changed to a "5," while episodes featuring Shepherd was reverted to the original "2". Episodes featuring both children usually depended on who made the first appearance. In Season 7, the "2" changed to a "3" because Shepherd is now three years old. *David Milchard also directs various web series on another channel called CocoMilkTV, featuring shows such as Small Cop, SANTA & JESUS ROOMATES, and Paranormal Solutions Inc. (abbreviated as PSI). Matt also makes appearances in a number of these shows, such as Jesus in Santa & Jesus Roomates. This page was created on December 23, 2018 by Bvrrybomb. Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013